SKuBMAVL Folge 5 Ein Tag am See
by Merit-Seto
Summary: SKuBMAVL macht einen ausflug zum Freibad und nimmt an der Wahl zum Mr. Badesee teil.Crossover mit Vampires, dawn, Yami no Matsuei, Unterwegs in DüsterburgSpezial Guests: Diether Bohlen, Verona Feldbusch, heidi klum, Ralf Morgenstern, Gilderoy Lochart


Ein Tag am See

Es sind 30° C im Schatten, es ist morgens halb 10.  
Die 7 Götter, Mibo,Kain, Mokuba, Selas und Merit sind auf dem Weg zum Bad

Vegeta: Sind wir endlich da?  
Mibo: Ich hab Durst!  
Marik: Ich will ein Eis!  
Atemu: Ich muss mal!  
Kain: Mir ist heiß!  
Bakura: Ich will wieder nach Hause!  
Merit: rastet aus RRRRROOOOAAAARRRR Haltet die Klappe!  
Selas: kopfschüttel Und das sollen Götter sein… ich komm mir vor wie eine Kindergärtnerin!  
Merit: zu den Jungs umdreh  
die laufen händchenhaltend in 2er Reihe, jeder mit seinem Beutelchen in der Hand  
Merit: tropf  
Selas: … jetzt fehlt nur noch das die anfangen zu singen!  
Merit: Kein Problem! Jungs!  
Jungs: Ja, Tante Merit?  
Merit: singt Auf der Mauer, auf der Lauer…  
Jungs: singen … sitzt ne kleine Wanze. Auf der Mauer…  
Selas: heul Das ist jetzt nicht war… ich wache gleich auf und es war alles nur ein böser Traum…  
Sanji: Meritschatz! Ich kann das Bad sehen! Ich kann schon das Bad sehen! aufgeregt auf und ab hüpf  
Marik: Ich auch! Ich auch!  
Merit: Ist ja gut!  
Selas: Und alles nur weil Kaiba kein Geld für die Reparatur des Pools springen lässt!  
Kaiba: Wenn Bakura den auch jede Woche aufs Neue kaputt macht ?  
Merit: zu Bakura Hör gefälligst auf Mariks Kopf ständig in die Pool-  
Pumpe zu stecken!  
Marik: winsel  
Selas: Ist ja gut kleiner Marik! streichel  
Merit: So! Umziehen gehen! Und benehmt euch in den Kabinen!  
Sanji: Darf ich mit zu dir Merit?  
Merit: Ja klar! die beiden verschwinden in einer Kabine  
Mokuba: Dann will ich mit zu Seto!  
Bakura: Und ich zu Zorro!  
Selas: Nein! Jeder geht in seine Kabine!  
Seto: zu Mokuba flüster Wir verziehen uns dann später!  
Mokuba: Okay!

alle gehen in eine Kabine  
Sanji: als erster rauskomm, schwarze Shorts anhat Wo sind die denn alle!? umkuck, Blumen entdeck Oh… die pflück ich für Merit!  
Vegeta kommt in seinem blauen Overall aus der Kabine. Was er nicht weiß: Selas und Merit haben ihm „Badman" in rosa hinten drauf gestickt  
Vegeta: Sind die anderen immer noch nicht fertig?  
Sanji: singt Blümelein für Meritlein! Lalalalala!  
Vegeta: Sanji tritt geb Du bekloppter Irrer!  
Sanji: ins Beet flieg Aua!  
Merit: im pinken Bikini Hör auf Sanji zu hauen!  
Sanji: herzchenblick Wuhhhh! Siehst du heiß aus! Hier für dich, Schatz!  
rosa Blume geb  
Merit: Danke! Die ist aber schön! Blume am Bikini festmach  
Marik: In zartrosa Badehose Ich will endlich baden!  
Selas: Dann geh ins Planschbecken!  
Marik: Okay! Schwimmflügel anzieh  
Selas: Wer fehlt noch?  
Atemu: im roten Badeanzug Ich bin da!  
Vegeta: Ah… Baywatsch ist immer noch angesagt!  
Zorro: in dunkelgrüner Hotpans Oh mein Gott !  
Selas liegt daweile hinter einem Busch und feiert ab  
Merit: Decke ausbreit und sich auf den Bauch leg Sanji! Sonnencreme!  
Sanji: Strike! sabber Ich komme meine Schöne! Merit eincreme  
Mibo und Kain kommen mit einer Kiste Bier  
Mibo: (T- Shirt: ich bin der Beweiß! Bier macht schön) Year! Saufen!  
Kain: (T - Shirt: Delphine sind schwule Haie) Und zisch und klack und weg!  
Selas: sich neben die beiden auf den Boden setz Lass mal eins rüber Wachsen!  
Bakura: mit Sonnenschirmhut und dunkelroten Badeshorts Scheiß Hitze Los! Ab ins Wasser Marik!  
Die Gebrüder Kaiba kommen mit Badehosen von PIRAT aus der Kabine  
Vegeta: Uhhu… Partnerlook!  
Kaiba: Uhh………… Badman!  
Vegeta: Hä? Was? an sich runterkuck  
Mokuba: prust Ach nix!  
Merit: zzzzz……….. eingeschlafen ist  
Sanji: Kihihihi! kicher  
Sanji malt Merit mit Sunblocker seinen Namen auf den Rücken  
Selas/Mibo/Kain: am saufen sind Einer geht noch… einer geht noch rein!  
Bakura: Marik ins Wasser zieh Komm endlich!  
Marik: Neeeiiiiinnn! Nicht mit Bakura allein! Hilf mir Atemu!  
Atemu: Bakura Boje auf Kopf hau Lass Marik in Ruhe!  
Bakura: RRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR Atemu: Okay! Nimm ihn! klein mach  
Marik: Atemu, du Verräter! jammer  
Sanji: Ruhe! Merit schläft! Allen dreien einen Tritt geb  
Die 3: ins Wasser flieg  
Selas, Mibo und Kain frönen daweile weiter dem Alkohol  
Selas: Prost ihr Fische!  
Mibo & Kain: Prost du Hering!  
Bakura: Marik untertauch  
Atemu: an Bakuras Hals häng Hör auf! Er ertrinkt doch!  
Bakura: Hähähähähä!  
Marik: Blubb blubb blubb.  
Selas: Bakura! Wenn Marik absäuft bekommst du Stubenarrest!  
Bakura: Marik hoch zieh  
Marik: Hust röchel hust röchel röchel Bakura: Siehst du!? Er lebt! Außerdem… macht es ihm doch Spaß!  
Oder Marik?  
Marik: Hust röchel… mh… röchel hust Mokuba: Kaiba picks Ich will ins Wellenbad! zuzwinker grins  
Kaiba: grins Okay! Wir gehen dann mal!  
Zorro: Ich will mit!  
Kaiba & Mokuba: NEIN! wegrenn  
Zorro: Och menno! an Baum lehn und einschlaf  
Marik: heulend im Wasser steh  
Mibo: Wasn los?  
Bakura: rennt mit Mariks Badehose in der Hand an Mibo, Kain und Selas vorbei Hähähähähähähähä!  
Selas: auf Marik zeig Haha!  
Atemu: Ich hab noch einen Badeanzug mit wenn du den willst?  
Marik: Wenn es sein muss! Hol ihn schon!  
Atemu kommt mit lila Badeanzug wieder  
Marik: Badeanzug anzieh Na ja, besser als nix!  
Vegeta: zu Selas Was meinte Kaiba mit Badman?  
Selas: verschluck Äh… weiß nicht!  
Vegeta: quängel Sag doch!  
Selas: Hm… Bier sauf… nö!  
Mibo & Kain: kicher  
Fremde Mädels: im Vorbeigehen auf Vegeta zeig und kicher  
Vegeta: Liebste Selas! Wärst du eventuell so gütig mir zu sagen warum ich ausgelacht werde?  
Selas: grins Sieh in den Spiegel! Tipp: Dein Rücken!  
Vegeta: In Kabine sprinnt  
Stimme aus der Kabine: WUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH Selas: Tja, jetzt wird er seine Wäsche wohl endlich mal selber waschen!  
Bakura: Ha! Marik, du siehst ja doof aus!  
Marik: im Sand eingebuddelt ist und Badehose auf dem Kopf hat Das Finde ich nicht witzig!  
Selas/Mibo/Kain/Atemu/Bakura: Aber wir! alle kaputt lach  
Merit: wach wird Was n hier los? blinzel  
Selas: Schau dir Marik an! prust  
Merit: ankuck Gott, seid ihr fies!  
Marik: Hilfst du mir?  
Merit: Nö! Dann brechen mir noch meine Nägel ab, oder was?  
Marik: -  
Kain: Ob Vegeta noch mal raus kommt?  
Mibo: VEGETA! KOMM RAUS!  
Vegeta: IHR KÖNNT MICH ALLE MAL!  
Selas: Vegi! Komm schon raus! Du musst dich dafür nicht schämen!  
Vegeta: in normalen Klamotten rauskomm Ich geh spazieren!  
Zorro: Darf ich mit?  
Vegeta: Von mir aus!  
Beide gehen weg  
Selas: Isch glaub isch sollde aufhören su tringen!

Daweile am anderen Ufer des Sees:

Vegeta: Hm… Wo sind denn die ganzen Mädels?  
Zorro: Was meinst du?  
Vegeta: Na, hier sind irgendwie nur Kerle! Und.. Die sind alle nackt!  
Ein Mann rennt vor einem anderen weg:  
Christoph : Hasch mich, ich bin der Frühling!  
Herr Naumann: Ich krieg dich schon! Warte es nur ab!  
Zorro: Augenbraue heb Sag mal, kennen wir den da nicht?  
Bon Curry liegt unter einem Baum auf einer rosa Decke und trägt einen rosa- weiß gestreiften Badeanzug  
Vegeta: Das ist doch Bon! Lass uns mal hingehen und fragen was das hier Soll! Hingeh Hi Bon!  
Bon Curry: Hallo! Welch Überraschung, meine Schunckiwuckis! Was macht ihr hier?  
Zorro: Spazieren gehen! Kannst du uns mal sagen was das hier ist?  
B.C.: Ja, wisst ihr das denn nicht?  
Vegeta & Zorro: kopfschüttel  
B.C. : Das ist Deutschlands letzte Schwulenwiese! Hier können wir Ungestört unseren Hobbys nachgehen! Pirouette dreh Vegeta & Zorro: tropf Oh nein…  
Ein paar Männer in Lack und Leder kommen auf die 3 zu  
Mann 1: Guck mal! Ein paar neue!  
Mann 2: zu Zorro Na hallöchen! Wer bist du denn?  
Zorro: schluck Bakura.  
Mann 1: Oh, welch ungewöhnlicher Name!  
Zorro: Äh… ja, meine Mutter… hat mich halt vom ersten Moment an gehasst!  
Mann 2: Ach du armer! Komm wir gehen zusammen ein Eis lecken!  
Mann 1: Ja, Das wird lustig! Zorro hinterher zieh  
Vegeta: Na toll… umkuck  
Mann: Vegeta anrempel  
Vegeta: Hey! Pass doch auf! Mann anseh und schluck Du hier?  
Pegasus: Vegeta! Hallo! Entschuldige! Hab dich nicht gesehen!  
Vegeta: Äh…äh… was macht ihr denn hier?  
Zigfried: Das hätte ich ja nie gedacht… dass du zu uns gehörst!  
Vegeta: Ich hab mich nur verlaufen! (Scheiße, wie komm ich da jetzt wieder raus)  
Bon Curry: Du musst dich doch nicht schämen! Wir sind doch alle gleich!  
Komm! Wir gehen ins Wasser! Vegeta Klamotten vom Laib reiß  
Vegeta: Wuaaahhhh! Das wichtigste verdeck und Bon Curry verprügel  
Spinnst du?  
Mann: Oh, welch knackiges Popöchen!  
Vegeta: rotwerd (Ich will hier raus)

Daweil bei den anderen

Merit: Sanji?  
Sanji: Ja, meine Prinzessin?  
Merit: Hast du mir mit Sunblocker „Sanji" auf den Rücken geschrieben?  
Sanji: Ja! Ich war das! Herzchenblick Gefällts dir?  
Merit: Jaaaa! um den Hals fall knutsch  
Selas und Kain liegen schlafend auf den Decke und sabbern Mibo: lal Ich hol noch eine GK20! (Für Außenstehende: Kiste Bier)  
Marik: Kann mich mal bitte jemand ausbuddeln!? Bakura: Nö! Marik mit Stock in der Nase popel  
Atemu: Guten Tag! Können sie mir vielleicht sagen wer und wo ich bin?  
Mibo: tropf Jetzt geht das wieder los! Obwohl… hähä! Ja! Sie sind hier Der Kellner und heißen Wahnfried!  
Atemu: Ach so! Darf ich ihnen noch etwas bringen?  
Mibo: Ja! Eine Kiste Bier!  
Atemu: Kommt sofort!  
Mibo: Ha! Idiot!  
Selas: sabber schnarch  
Tarandel: Hallo! Ihr seid ja auch hier! Mibo anhimmel  
Mibo: Ahhhhh!!! leere Kiste Bier werf  
Tarandel: getroffen wird AU!  
Buffy: Hi zusammen! Was macht ihr hier?  
Sanji: Oh, nein die auch noch! Merit: Wir sind hier bei der Klöppeltagung, Mensch! Sieht man das Nicht!? Und lass ja deine Finger von Sanji!  
Tarandel: sich an Mibo ranwerf Na! Wie geht's dir so!? dämlich Anlächel  
Mibo: Hilf mir Merit!!!! vor Tarandel wegrenn und über Selas flieg Autsch Tarandel: auf Mibo werf Lass uns knuddeln!  
Selas: Wärt ihr so gütig und würdet von mir runter gehen?  
Merit: Tarandel trett LASS - MIBO - IN - RUHE!  
Tarandel: blaue Flecken krieg Aua… Mama!  
Selas: Langsam reichts mir!  
Merit: Und jetzt weg mit dir! Tarandel wegschleif und hinter Toiletten- Container ableg Selas: Mibo… geh endlich von mir runter!  
Mibo: Schon gut, alter Drache! aufsteh  
Selas: Ich mag es nur nicht wenn sich die Leute auf mir stapeln!  
aufricht  
Atemu: Kiste Bier anschlepp Ihre Getränke, Master Mibo! Bier Hinstell  
Mibo: Danke, Wahnfried! Du kannst gehen!  
Atemu: verbeug und hinter einen Baum geh  
Selas: Sind Vegeta und Zorro eigentlich wieder da?  
Buffy: Ja, wo sind denn die Schnuckelchen?  
Merit: Spazieren!  
Buffy: Oh… na gut! Ich geh sie suchen! weg geh  
Sanji: hinterher schrei JA! Und komm bloß nicht wieder!  
Marik: Ich will endlich hier raus…  
Bakura: Mariks Kopf als Hocker nutz Ich überlegs mir!  
Marik: wimmer Och menno!  
Kain: Irgendwie hab ich Hunger…  
Mibo: WAHNFRIED!  
Atemu: abgerannt komm verbeug Ja, Master Mibo?  
Mibo: Hol mal ein paar Würstchen!  
Atemu: Aber… Marik ist doch… eingebuddelt…  
Mibo: Dann buddel ihn halt aus!  
Atemu: Sofort Herr! Marik ausbuddel  
Bakura: Was machst du da?  
Atemu: Ich grab das Würstchen aus, Meister!  
Marik: Na danke! -  
Selas: glucks Sei doch froh dass du raus kommst!  
Bakura: Tja… da muss ich mir wohl was Neues ausdenken!

Derweil irgendwo tief im Wald

Buffy: HALLO??… HAAAALLLLOOOOOO!!!??? Mist… wo bin ich!?

Und wieder am See

Merit: Ich geh mir ein Eis holen! Kommst du mit, Sanji?  
Sanji: Ja, meine Schöne!!! beide gehen  
Zorro kommt mit zerrissenen Klamotten wieder  
Mibo: Wasn mit dir passiert?  
Zorro: Vegeta und ich sind auf der Schwulenwiese gelandet heul  
… und da… schluchz  
Bakura: Zorro in Arm nehm Oh… mein armer Schatz! streichel  
Kain: Was ist mit Vegeta?  
Zorro: schluchz weiss nicht! heul  
Selas: Los, wir müssen ihn retten gehen!  
Mibo: Och nööö… ich bin doch so faul!  
Kain: Mein Fuß tut auf einmal so weh…  
Selas: Feiglinge! Faule Säue!!! Dann geh ich halt allein! losstapf  
Mibo: Ja ja! Mach nur!  
Selas: Ich welche Richtung muss ich eigentlich?  
Zorro: heul in Richtung zeig  
Selas: davon stapf  
Atemu: Marik ausgegraben hat Was soll ich jetzt mit ihm machen?  
Bakura: Gib ihn mir!  
Marik: Mist… -  
Bakura: Komm mit!  
Bakura hängt Marik am Badeanzug an einem Baum auf  
Marik: Lass mich bitte runter, Bakura!  
Bakura: Hm… nö! Ich muß erst überlegen was ich jetzt mit dir mache!  
Mibo: Wir könnten ihn mit Salzwasser nass machen, dann wird der Badeanzug durchsichtig!  
Marik: Selas, komm bitte schnell zurück!  
Kain: Oder wir reiben ihn mit Honig ein, damit die Wespen kommen!  
Marik: Das erzähl ich allen Selas und Merit…  
Merit und Sanji kommen mit Eis in der Hand zurück  
Merit: Was macht ihr da?  
Bakura: Wir spielen bloß!  
Marik: Ach… ich häng hier nur so rum…  
Sanji: Ich will mitmachen! Was muss ich tun?  
Bakura: Hm… Überleg dir was, wie wir Marik ärgern können!  
Sanji: Hähä… Marik den Rest seinen Eises in Badeanzug steck  
Marik: Wuahhhh… ist das kalt! Merit! Hilf mir! Das lockt doch die Wespen An… heul  
Alle: über Marik lach  
Merit: Hm… in Tasche kram Hier! Damit kannst du die Wespen Verjagen! Marik Insektenspray geb  
Marik: … na ja… Danke!  
Marlex: Hey Jungs!  
Atemu: Wer bist du denn?  
Marlex: Asgar herzauber Asgar, tu ihm weh!  
Asgar: Hähähähä… Atemu in Schwitzkasten nehm  
Merit: Ave Marlex! verbeug  
Mibo: schluck schwitz  
Marlex: Hi, Merit! Mibo… dein…dein Kopf ist ja wieder dran!  
Mibo: Äh… ja… das damals war mein… Double! Marlex: Wofür hab ich dann DICH bezahlt?  
Mibo: ähhhhhhh… scheinheilig grins  
Sanji: Und, schon was neues in Planung, Marlex?  
Marlex: zensiert  
Alle: Mh… aha… so ist das!  
Kain: Darf ich mitspielen?  
Marlex: Ich überleg es mir! (von wegen)  
Mibo: Und was ist mit mir?  
Marlex: Sagt mal, habt ihr nichts Besseres zu tun als zu versuchen durch Dämliche Rollen in meinen Spielen an Ruhm zu gelangen!? Geht Arbeiten!  
Mibo: Och nö… ist doch so anstrengend!  
Atemu: Ähm… kannst du mal deinen Lakaien zurück pfeifen, Marlex?  
Asgar: RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
Wer ist hier ein Lakai!? Eckzähne ausfahr  
Atemu: Wuahhhhhh!!!! Vater unser der du bist im Himmel…  
Asgar: Eckzähne langsam Atemus Hals näher  
Atemu: M….. Merit!  
Merit: Hm… überleg Oh… ist das da drüben nicht Valnar?  
Asgar: Netter Versuch! Buhahaha!  
Merit: Na warte! Rosa, vocare!  
Rosa, die Vampirelfe erscheint  
Asgar: Öh… rotwerd Hallo! machogrins  
Rosa: Hallo! Willst du den Kleinen nicht loslassen und lieber mit mir Spielen? Mit Finger über Asgars Brust fahr  
Asgar: Atemu schlagartig fallen lass äh… sabber Ja!  
Asgar verschwindet mit Rosa irgendwo im Wald (zwinker zwinker)  
Atemu: auf Boden klatsch Aua! Das war aber knapp!  
Merit: Geht es dir gut?  
Atemu: Ja, ja! Und ich kann mich wieder an alles erinnern!  
Mibo: Ups…  
Atemu: Mibo!!!! Von wegen Wahnfried!  
Mibo: Ähähäh! Sorry!  
Atemu: Na auch egal…  
Marlex: Was macht Marik da eigentlich?  
Marik: immer noch am Baum häng, versuch mit Spray Wespe zu verjagen Heul  
Bakura: Nun ja… er wollte schon immer mal hoch hinaus, sag ich mal so!  
Marlex: Ah ja… Darf ich ihn mal pieksen!? gespannt kuck  
Bakura: Tu dir keinen Zwang an!  
Marlex: Tihihihi! Marik mit Stock pieks  
Selas kommt mit einem verstört drein schauenden Vegeta wieder. Der trägt die Klamotten von Selas Elb Flash  
Sanji: Sieh an, sie hat es geschafft! Wie war es, Vegeta?  
Vegeta bekommt keinen Laut heraus, bewegt nur den Mund  
Merit: Gott! Ich glaub wir müssen mal wieder unseren Psychiater Konsultieren!  
Bakura: Der ist immer noch selbst in Behandlung! Dank Marik!  
Marik: Wer ist denn Schuld daran? Hääää?  
Selas: Dann müssen wir uns halt einen Neuen suchen! Bier aus GK20 Nehm  
Mibo: Vielleicht hilft ja Hypnose?  
Vegeta: Blub da da dofl püh Selas: Vegeta streichel Zigfried war wohl zu viel für ihn!  
Vegeta zuckt beim Klang des Namens zusammen  
Merit: Wie… der ist schwul?  
Vegeta: Kla ching mu na na Zorro: Jap! Der war mit Pegasus da! Ob zwischen denen was läuft?  
Zusammengekauert am Baum sitz  
Vegeta: zusammen zuck Nidl ka bum Marlex: Mann, der ist ja völlig weggetreten!  
Vegeta: vor und zurück wieg Ka me ba da? Moto Nok rola ia ni adid ke As Merit: Ist das jetzt seine Muttersprache, oder was?  
Kain: Hat zufällig jemand einen Volkshochschulkurs dafür gemacht?  
Selas: Warte mal! Flash herzauber  
Flash erscheint in Jeans und T- Shirt, Hat ein Kappi auf  
Flash: Was willst du? genervt kuck  
Selas: Schlechte Laune, Flash?  
Flash: -  
Selas: Okay, Okay! War nicht toll von mir dir die Klamotten zu klauen,  
Aber ich konnte Vegeta ja schlecht nackt lassen… und… wo hast Du die denn her?  
Flash: Hab ich so einem Kerl von der Wiese geklaut! Aber egal! Was ist los?  
Selas: Kannst du übersetzten was Vegeta da brabbelt?  
Vegeta: Yimmi humuluku Aba, grub tekkan!  
Flash: Was??? Sag das noch mal!  
Vegeta: Guiddel bab zoni, lupak knarz!  
Flash: Oh, jetzt hat er gesagt: Hör gefälligst zu, dämlicher Idiot!  
Alle: tropf  
Vegeta: Raffl biz knu nom buk la bushah luki nuk del ux Flash: Ach du… er meint Pegasus, Zigfried und Bon Curry sind ihm an die Wäsche gegangen!  
Merit: Ach ja… und der arme schwache Vegi kann sich natürlich nicht gegen ein paar Schwuchteln wehren…  
Bakura: Ja! Du erzählst doch immer dass du sooo stark bist…  
Vegeta: Lon bab nok zu nib ko feu gen la pisla zuli Flash: Er sagt, er will dich mal sehen wenn Kaiba der Verräter eines seiner Monster ruft und dich festhalten lässt…  
Merit: Na der soll mir nach Hause kommen!  
Marik: Ach… um Vegeta kümmert ihr euch! Aber ich, ach quatsch, wer Sollte sich denn schon um Marik kümmern…  
Flash: Was machst du eigentlich da oben?  
Marik: schreit Wonach sieht es denn aus? Ich koch wahrscheinlich Kaffee, oder was?  
Flash: Soll ich dich runter holen?  
Bakura: Wage es nicht ihn anzufassen!  
Sanji: Jap, Wenn Bakura dich erstmal auf dem Kicker hat, na dann gute Nacht!  
Flash: Schon gut!  
Marik: Ich will hier endlich runter!  
Ast, an dem Marik hängt, bricht ab  
Marik: runterknall Aua! So direkt meinte ich dann doch nicht!  
Bakura: Marik am Kragen pack und hinterher zieh Komm, wir gehen Wieder baden!  
Marik: Nein…. Nimmt das denn nie ein Ende?  
Bakura: NEIN!  
Selas: hinterher ruf Aber lass ihn am Leben, sonst haben wir niemanden mehr der morgens zum Bäcker geht!  
Bakura: Ja, ja! Marik an Füßen festhalt und ins Wasser tauch  
Marik: Blub blubb blubb…  
Flash: Meister, kann ich wieder gehen?  
Selas: Ja, kannst du! Aber klau dir von Ashran ein paar neue Klamotten!  
Flash: -.- Na dann… viel Spaß noch Marik!  
Marik: Blubb! ( Bis Bald!) mit einer Hand aus dem Wasser wink  
Die Gebrüder Kaiba kommen wieder  
Merit: Ach… sieh an! Der Herr ich-liefer-Vegeta-den-Schwuchteln-aus!  
Kaiba: Hö? Was ist?  
Vegeta: aufspring auf Kaiba zeig Kla bil to muz coze brum!  
Kaiba: Augenbraue heb Was will er?  
Bakura: MMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!  
Merit: Was ist los?  
Bakura: Wir haben ein Problem!  
Mibo: Wieso?  
Bakura: Marik hochhalt der atmet nicht mehr… war wohl zu doll!  
Selas: Los, Merit! Dein Sanitäter-Super- helden-Einsatz!  
Merit: Ja, ja! Zur Mund-zu- Mund- Beatmung ansetz  
Mibo & Kain: Küsst euch, küsst euch!!! grins  
Selas: Mibo und Kain Kopfnuss geb  
Merit: pust  
Marik: beatmet wird  
Sanji: heul Ich dachte du liebst nur mich! Und jetzt knutschst du Diesen… diesen Weichling!  
Bakura: Ich hoffe sie bekommt ihn wieder hin…  
Mibo: Ja, sonst muss noch einer von uns zum Bäcker! Bakura: Und ich hab niemanden mehr an dem ich meine schlechte Laune auslassen kann…  
Marlex: Passier ihm das öfter?  
Mokuba: Na ja, Marik ist öfter mal ein bisschen kaputt, aber so schlimm war es noch nie!  
Marik: wieder mit atmen anfang  
Merit: Haha! Ich bin doch ein Held, oder?  
Sanji/Mibo/Kain: sing Merit ist die Größte, Merit ist die Größte…  
Selas: Ist ja gut!  
Merit: Marik! Aufwachen! klatsch  
Marik: ein Auge aufmach Mami? Liest du mir die Geschichte vom den 3 kleinen Häschen vor?  
Bakura: (hähä) Deine Mami ist tot und du bist in der Hölle!  
Marik: zu heulen anfang  
Marlex: Der hat es bei euch echt nicht leicht!  
Selas: Kannst ihn gerne mitnehmen!  
Marlex: Was??? Die Heulsuse? Nie im Leben!  
Selas: Mist…  
Merit: Wozu belebe ich ihn überhaupt wieder, wenn ihm dann eh Keiner haben will?  
Marik: noch mehr heul  
Selas: Tja…. Pp und so weiter!  
Atemu: Damit Bakura nicht anfängt mich zu quälen?  
Bakura: Damit ich eine Beschäftigung habe?  
Sanji: Und ich brauche schließlich einen Dummen der sich zum Küchenpampel degradieren lässt!  
Vegeta: Di bru sabbel blag Kaiba: Jetzt halt endlich die Schnauze! Vegeta bewusstlos hau  
Merit: Ach ja. Ich hab noch eine Überraschung für euch!  
Bakura: Echt? Was denn?  
Sanji: Machst du dich nackig? Hoffnungsvolles leuchten in den Augen Hat  
Merit: kopfschüttel Nur zuhause, nur für dich!  
Selas: Du willst heiraten!  
Merit: Auch daneben!  
Mibo: Bekommen wir einen neuen Kühlschrank?  
Merit: Da musst du Kaiba fragen! Ihr seid alle meilenweit weg!  
Marik: Willst du ein Haustier kaufen?  
Merit: Wieso? Wir haben doch dich!  
Marik: tropf  
Merit: Aaaalsooo… Sanji und ich waren doch Eis holen, dabei habe ich dieses Plakat gesehen, für die heutge Wahl zum zum Mr. Badesee. Und.. Ich hab euch alle angemeldet! 16.00 Uhr geht's los!  
Alle: …Stille…  
Merit: Was denn… Es gibt eine Riesengrillparty und 2000 € Preisgeld zu Gewinnen!  
Kaiba: WIR MACHEN MIT!  
Mokuba: Muss ich auch? Ich bin noch minderjährig!  
Kaiba: JA!  
Bakura: Wie kann man nur so geldgeil sein?  
Kaiba: Bin ich gar nicht!  
Mokuba: Doch! Du nimmst es sogar mit ins Bett!  
Kaiba: Verräter! grummel  
Sanji: Na dann… stylen gehen!  
Alle Jungs gehen sich umziehen  
Merit: Haha! Endlich mal Ruhe! Sag mal, Marlex, kann ich dich was fragen?  
Marlex: Schiess los!  
Merit: Warum sieht Asgar im 1. Teil so anders aus als bei Vampires Dawn 2?  
Marlex: Ähm… Betriebsgeheimnis! Also… ich werde dann mal Asgar und Valnar zum Wettbewerb anmelden gehen! Bis dann! geht weg  
Selas: Ich glaub das wird es ganz schön was zu lachen geben! Was müssen Die denn machen?  
Merit: Keine Ahnung! Hab sie einfach so angemeldet!  
Selas: glucks Wenn es ums Tanzen geht gewinnt Bakura! Haha Merit: totlach Den Sangriawettbewerb gewinnt Mibo! Hihi!  
Selas: Zorro gewinnt den Sport, na ja… falls es so was gibt!  
Merit: Hm… am Ende gewinnt sowieso Sanji! Jede Wette!  
Selas: Ich setzt dagegen!  
Merit: entschlossen kuck Wie viel?  
Selas: Der Verlierer übernimmt den Wäschedienst für ein halbes Jahr!  
Merit: Und er putzt das Bad!  
Selas: Wette gilt!  
Merit: Alles klar! Handschlag

16.00 Uhr

Große Bühne am Strand. Moderatoren auf der Bühne, Jury sitzt davor, Kandidaten sind hinter der Bühne

Moderator Ralf Morgenstern:  
Hallo, meine Lieben! Herzlich Willkommen zur 6. Wahl zum Mr. Badesee! Wie jedes Jahr kämpfen junge Männer um Ruhm, Ehre und 2000 € Preisgeld sowie eine Riesenparty!  
Publikum: gröhl klatsch  
Ralf M.: Entschieden wird wie jedes Jahr durch eine Jury in der ich Jahr begrüßen darf: DSDS- Jurymitglied Dieter Bohlen.  
Dieter Bohlen: aufsteh verbeug wink  
Publikum: gröhl klatsch  
Ralf M.: … Germays Next Topmodel Produzentin Heidi Klum…  
Heidi K.: aufsteh lächel hinsetz  
Publikum: gröhl klatsch  
Ralf M: … und Zauberfrauenschwarm Gilderoy Lockhart!  
Gilderoy: Aufsteh grins wink hinsetz  
Ralf M.: Und natürlich nicht zu vergessen, meine liebreizende Co- Moderatorin… Verona Poth!  
Verona: auf Bühne komm wink Hallo! Küsschen Küsschen  
Ralf M.: Und nun möchte ich unseren ersten Kandidaten begrüßen…  
Mit der Startnummer 1: Tsuzuki Asato!  
Tsuzuki: auf Bühne komm, Anzug und Krawatte anhat Hallo! grins  
Hisoka: Tsuzuki! Was machst du da? Wir sind im Dienst!  
Watari: Komm sofort da runter!  
Tatsumi: Das zieh ich dir vom Lohn ab!  
Tsuzuki: Ich gewinne doch sowieso! bäh  
Hisoka: Oh man… Kommt wir gehen diesen Zigfried suchen!  
Verona: Tsuzuki! Warum denkst du das du das Zeug zum Mr. Badesee Hast?  
Tsuzuki: Keine Ahnung! Ich will nur die Party gewinnen und hoffe das es Da ordentlich zu futtern gibt! Ralf: Äh… Ja, Kannst du uns denn etwas vorführen?  
Tsuzuki: Natürlich! Ich habe hier dieses Stück Papier…  
Hisoka: Gott… immer die selbe Nummer!  
Verona: Ja, und weiter?  
Tsuzuki: Ich falte jetzt daraus ein Vögelchen et voila…  
Papiervogel wird zu weißem Vogel und fliegt weg Publikum: Oooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!  
Tsuzuki: Das war noch gar nix! zwinker  
Vegeta: Zwischenruf Deine Taschenspielertricks kannst du stecken lassen Tsuzuki: Lass die blöden Sprüche und staune! Byakko, weißer Tiger,  
Erscheine!  
Byakko, Gott des Windes, erscheint und stellt sich neben Tsuzuki  
Verona: kreisch, hinter Bühne renn  
Tsuzuki: Keine Angst, der ins handzahm!  
Publikum: Ohhhhhh,  
Kleines Mädchen: Darf ich den mal streicheln?  
Byakko: Ja klar!  
Kleines Mädchen: Tsuzuki streichel Hallo du alter Mann!  
Tsuzuki: tropf  
Ralf: Danke, Tsuzuki, für deine Vorstellung! Einen kräftigen Applaus bitte!  
Publikum klatscht, kleines Mädchen verlässt die Bühne wieder  
Verona: Begrüßen wir nun unseren nächsten Teilnehmer, mit der Startnummer 2, Mokuba Kaiba.  
Publikum: tuschel Kaiba? Etwa der Kaiba?  
Mokuba kommt auf die Bühne in kurzer Hose und Tanktop  
Mokuba: H… Hallo! grins wink  
Eine Frau im Publikum: Och wie süß! So einen will ich auch, Schatz!  
Schatz: Ja ja…  
Mokuba: -  
Verona: Hallo mein Kleiner!  
Mokuba: Was heisst hier Kleiner, Alte?  
Ralf: Äh… Warum bist du hier Mokuba?  
Mokuba: Mein Bruder und Merit zwingen mich dazu damit wir das Geld Gewinnen!  
Alle: Ähm…  
Diether : Na wenigstens ist er ehrlich!  
Mokuba: Danke!  
Verona: Kannst du uns etwas vorführen?  
Mokuba: Ja klar! Also aufgepasst! Po- Boogie- Woogie tanz und dabei Sing Das ist der Po- Boogie- Woogie, der macht mich froh Boogie- Woogie…  
Mütter halten ihren Töchtern die Augen zu  
Shin Chan: Hey, das hat er geklaut!  
Seto: Mokuba! Spinnst du? Was soll das?  
Mokuba: Ich hab doch gesagt ich hab keine Lust!  
Merit: Dann mach es gefälligst uns zu liebe!  
Selas: Wir sind jung und brauchen das Geld! (Außerdem will ich die Wette Gewinnen!) Mokuba: Wir brauchen das Geld!? Mein Taschengeld ist drei mal so hoch!  
Seto: Das könne wir gleich ändern!  
Mokuba: heul gibt es dagegen kein Gesetz?  
Verona: in BGB blätter Nein!  
Mokuba: Hose wieder hoch zieh mist! Ralf: Ähm… gut, Danke Mokuba! Und hier ist dein Applaus!  
Publikum: Mitleidig applaudier  
Mokuba: Danke! von Bühne geh  
Verona: Kommen wir zu Startnummer 3! Hier ist Sanji!  
Sanji: auf Bühne komm, offnes rosa Hemd und Jeans- Kapri- Hosen Anhat Hallo! grins  
Alle Frauen und ein paar Männer: kreisch, in Ohnmacht fall  
Merit: Wehe er kuckt auch nur eine an! Zeter mordio  
Selas: Beruhige dich!  
Merit: broddel… broddel  
Ralf: Hi Sanji! Warum willst du Mr. Badesee werden?  
Sanji: Ich will für meinen Schatz die Party gewinnen. Ich mach das nur Für sie weil sie die Schönste und Tollste auf der Welt ist!  
Merit: schrei ICH LIEBE DICH, SANJI! herzchenblick Selas: Jetzt geht das wieder los… verzweifelt Kopf greif  
Verona: Kannst du denn was tolles, Sanji?  
Sanji: Natürlich!  
Sanji erschafft am See eine andere, paradiesische Realität. Überall wachsen Blumen, Vögel singen, Glühwürmchen fliegen rum, Einhörner springen durch die Gegend, ein Regenbogen spannt sich über dem See und Pegasuse grasen auf der Wiese  
Alle: Ohhhhhh,,,, hin und weg sei  
Selas: Er übertreibt wie immer…  
Merit: Sanji… herzchenblick  
Bakura: mit Hand vor Merit hin und her wedel Hallo? Jemand da?  
Merit: Mit starrem Blick da steh  
Selas: Ich glaub nicht! Tritt geb AUFWACHEN!  
Merit: wie Stein umfall  
Selas: Die ist weg… grins Merit in den Imaginären See schmeiß  
David Hasselhof: in roter Badehose Ich muss sie retten! hinterherspring  
DH springt in Zeitlupe in den See, Sanji hat die Illusion aufgelöst und DH knallt voll auf den Betonboden vor der Bühne , auf dem Merit liegt  
Publikum: gröhl, klatsch, ausrast  
Ralf: Vielen Dank, Sanji!  
Sanji: verbeug, von Bühne geh, Merit mitnehm  
Müllmänner: DH aufkehr  
Ralf: Begrüßen wir nun die Startnummer 4: Bon Curry!  
Vegeta: schluck, hinter Bakura versteck  
Bon Curry: Hallo, ihr schnuckeligen Kuschel- Wuschels! auf Verona Zuspring, Küsschen geb, Pirouette dreh  
Verona: ih! Äh… Bitte! Ihre Vorführung!  
Bon Curry: Oui Mademoiselle! Klie! Ballett tanz  
Alle: .  
Einige im Publikum: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Jemand wirft eine Tomate  
Bon Curry: ins Gesicht bekomm Ah… Meine Pfirsichhaut und mein Make up! Oh mein Gott! von Bühne renn  
Ralf: Ja, ich weiß schon mal wer nicht gewinnt!  
Alle: lol  
Verona: Also lasst uns weitermachen mit Startnummer 5: Vegeta!  
- Stille-

Vegeta hat sich hinter Bakura versteckt  
Bakura: Mach schon! Vegeta auf Bühne werfen will  
Vegeta: an Stange festgeklammert hat Nein! Ich will nicht!  
Merit: schreit Mach! Oder du hast Hausarrest!  
Vegeta: Mir doch egal! Bon Curry ist noch da draußen! heul  
Bakura: Vegetavodoopuppe auf Boden leg und darauf rumspring  
Vegeta: Aua aua aua aua aua aua aua aua aua aua aua aua aua aua…  
Ralf: Da Vegeta nicht kommt ist er hiermit disuqa… disko… äh… raus!  
Merit: zu Vegeta DU IDIOT!!! Vegeta latsch  
Verona: Gut… also dann Startnummer 6. Hier ist Malthur! Malthur: in schwarzer Badeshorts auf Bühne komm Hi!  
Locard: Malthur, bist du nicht eigentlich auf der Jagt nach Bösen?  
Malthur: Na ja, als wir den dunklen Gott besiegt hatten, war nix mehr los, und so ist es mit der Kohle knapp, da dachte ich das ich hier mit mache.  
Verona: Dann führ uns doch bitte auch etwas vor!  
Malthur: Gerne! Malthur jongliert mit 5 Schwertern und spuckt dabei Feuer  
Bakura: Angeber…  
Ein Schwert fällt ihm aus der Hand und ersticht ein Kind im Publikum  
Malthur: Ups… Dankwart!  
Dankwart: ja, ja! Tote beleben und Genesung zauber  
Kind: wieder gesund ist  
Verona: Also ich würde ja sagen wir disqualifizieren ihn wegen Gefährlichen handelns…  
Malthur: Wieso? Ist doch wohl auf das Blach!  
Bakura: Der Typ gefällt mir!  
Selas: War ja klar!  
Ralf: Was sagt die Jury?  
Diether, Heide, Gilderoy: Er darf bleiben!  
Malthur: Jawoll!  
Ralf: Gut, Kommen wir zum nächsten, Oh, ich sehe gerade das sich da ein Dreierteam gebildet hat! Aus den unendlichen Galaxien zu uns Gereist, Startnummer 7, Kork, Schrotty und der Vulkanier Spucki!  
Spucky: zu Ralf flüster Vulkanette!  
Ralf: Wie?  
Spucky: Ich bin eine Vulkanette Vulgaris! Das wird häufig verwechselt!  
Ralf: Ist gut! Was wollt ihr uns vorführen?  
Schrotty: Wir werden tanzen!  
Kork: Ja, wir haben unsere Choreographie von der Miss Waikiki Wahl Mitgebracht!  
Verona: Na dann fangt mal an!  
Kork, Schrotty, Spucky: in Position geh  
Weil wir so schön sind, so schön sind, so schlau sind, werden wir Miss Waikihiki…  
Publikum: tropf  
Selas/ Merit: hinter der Bühne mittanz  
Bakura: Drehen die jetzt völlig durch?  
Seto: Jetzt?  
Marik: inzwischen auch mitmach  
Sanji: Was denn, der auch noch?  
Atemu: Könnt ihr mal ruhig sein? Ich muss mich konzen… konzert… Ich muss nachdenken! Ich bin gleich dran!  
Jetzt macht das halbe Publikum auch noch mit  
Tanz zu Ende sei  
Publikum: gröhl klatsch  
Kaptain Kork: verbeug Danke, Danke, aber jetzt müssen wir los! Jens Maul will schon wieder die Welt unterwerfen! Tschüüs!  
Verona: Äh… Danke! Also dann, zu Startnummer 8, Atem… Was? Wie Heisst der? Ach so… Atemu!  
Atemu kommt im roten Badeanzug  
Publikum: gigger feix  
Ralf: Hallo Atemu! Warum machst du hier mit?  
Atemu: Weiß nicht mehr…  
Alle: tropf  
Verona: Na hoffentlich weißt du noch was du uns zeigen willst?  
Atemu: Klar! ich will ein Gedicht vortragen!  
Verona: Na dann leg mal los!  
Atemu: Okay!  
Traurig sitz der Pharao In Ägypten auf dem Thron.  
Ob noch jemand an ihn denkt,  
Wenn man ihn im Grab versenkt?  
Oh Pharao, schleimt sein Lakai,  
Lass mich bauen 1 2 3 Für des Herrschers Seelenfrieden Viele große Pyramiden 1 2 3 du willst mich neppen Und wer soll die Steine schleppen?  
Oh Pharao du wirst schon sehn Personal ist kein Problem!  
Und so lässt der Pyramidenleiter Viele kleine Bauarbeiter Große Pyramiden bauen Und zum Dank dafür verhauen Alles gute kommt von Oben, wem es gefällt der glaubt daran!  
Der Dumme ist der kleine Mann!

Selas: Wo hat er das denn her?  
Merit: grins Von mir!  
Selas: Lässt du dir das wenigsten ordentlich bezahlen?  
Merit: Er übernimmt die Dienste falls ich unsere Wette verliere!  
Publikum: langsam anfang mit klatsch, bis es total ausrastet  
Atemu: verbeug, von Bühne geh  
Verona: Sehr lehrreich! Kommen wir zu Startnummer 9: Bakura! Bakura: in Pharaoklamotten auf Bühne komm  
Atemu: ganz komisch kuck Wo hat er die Klamotten von meinem Papa her?  
Merit: Atemu… er ist ein Grabräuber!  
Atemu: Aja… schulterzuck Von mir aus!  
Ralf: Was ist dein Grund hier mit zu machen?  
Bakura: Merit und Selas zwingen mich!  
Verona: Wer sind die beiden denn?  
Merit: auf Bühne geh Ich bin Merit und das hier ist Selas!  
Verona: Wieso zwingt ihr sie hier mitzumachen? Merit: Verona, du musst wissen wir wohnen zusammen, und wenn sie schon Nichts im Haushalt machen, sollen sie wenigstes ein bisschen Geld verdienen und gefügig sein!  
Ralf: … gefügig?  
Bakura: Hey, dürfte ich jetzt endlich mal was vorführen?  
Verona: Ja, natürlich! Fang an!  
Bakura: Schleife auswickel, Getto blaster hinstell und an mach  
Getto Blaster: Now I…. Have the Time of my live… (Dirty Dancing Lied)  
Bakura: Schleifentanz mach  
Selas: Ich glaub ich werde blind!  
Merit: Jetzt hab ich Alles gesehen!  
Bakura tanzt weiter  
Publikum: gespannt starr  
Marik: Deshalb hat er mich solange nicht mehr gequält… Die Narben sind schon fast verheilt! stolz sei  
Bakura: gehört hat Keine Angst! Heute Abend hab ich wieder Zeit!  
Marik: Mist! heul  
Bakura: fertig ist, hinter Bühne geh, dabei Marik angrins  
Publikum: applaudier  
Ralf: Wir bitten nun die Nummer 10 auf die Bühne: Marik Ishtar!  
Marik: nervös zitter h… h… h… h… h… h… h… h… Verona: Ganz ruhig mein Junge!  
Marik: Hal… Ha… Hallo!  
Verona: Was führst du uns vor?  
Marik: I… i… i… i… i… i… i… Ich ha… hab Schlumpfenhandpuppe zeig  
Verona: Süss! Na dann leg mal los!  
Marik: Räusper  
Sagt mal wo kommst du denn her?  
Aus der Kneipe bitte sehr!  
Wäre dir meine Freundschaft recht?  
Hör bloß auf mir wird schon schlecht!  
Wie vermehrst du dich sag schnell!  
Ich bin Homosexuell!  
Nimmst du die Mütze mit ins Bett?  
Ja, sonst währe ich nicht komplett!  
Warum bist du denn so blau?  
Halt das Maul, du dumme Sau!  
Was ist mit den Schlumpfenfrauen?  
Die habe ich alle verhaun!  
Ich verehre dich total!  
Das ist mir doch scheißegal!  
Wie währe es mit einem Tanz?  
Marik hat einen kleinen lalalalalalalalalalala.  
Publikum: mitsing lalalalalalalalala… schunkel  
Verona: schunkel Ups! Ja… Vielen Dank, Marik!  
Publikum: klatsch johl  
Ralf: Kommen wir nun zu Nummer 11, Lorenor Zorro!  
Zorro: in Karateanzug Mihau!  
Ralf: Hallo! Warum bist du hier?  
Zorro : auf Selas und Merit zeig Ich wurde gezwungen!  
Verona: Wie so einige hier! Was willst du uns zeigen?  
Zorro: Dafür brauche ich einen Freiwilligen… komm her Atemu!  
Atemu kommt angetrottet  
Atemu: murmmel Von wegen freiwillig… hinter Zorro stell  
Zorro: Hiya! Atemu über Schulter werf  
Atemu: Auf Boden klatsch Ahhhhh…  
Zorro: Atemus Arme und Beine verknot  
Atemu: sich nicht rühren kann Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…  
Zorro: So… hab ich jetzt gewonnen?  
Verona: Äh… noch nicht ganz! Danke erstmal!  
Publikum: klatsch  
Zorro: Atemu nehm und von Bühne geh  
Ralf: Kommen wir zu Nummer 12, M… i…b..o…s…l..a…s…h mit seinem Kumpel K…a…i…n…. Gott, was sind das für Namen?  
Mibo und Kain kommen mit einer GK 20 auf die Bühne  
Mibo: Hey Leutz!  
Kain: Grüßn!  
Ralf: Was wollt ihr denn mit der Kiste Bier?  
Mibo: Das ist unsere Vorführung!  
Kain : Wir trinken die innerhalb von 5 Minuten aus!  
Verona: Das will ich sehen!  
Mibo/Kain: Kein Problem!  
Verona: Okay, Die Zeit läuft ab…. Jetzt!  
Mibo und Kain fangen an zu saufen, immer 2 Flaschen gleichzeitig angesetzt, und hinter damit, Merit macht die Flaschen auf  
5 Minuten später…  
Kasten Bier ist leer, Mibo und Kain sitzen etwas verpeilt auf der Bühne  
Mibo: Alscho… wir sin fertsch! hicks  
Publikum: klatsch kreisch  
Kain: Man sind das viele Läute! augenverdreh und nach hinten kipp, Anfang zu schnarch  
Ralf: Haben wir Sanitäter da?  
Sanitäter: angerannt komm, sich um Kain kümmer  
Heidi K.: Äh… mich würd mal interessieren was dass mit Talent zum Mr.  
Badesee zu tun hat!  
Mibo: Ist doch klar! Am See wird Bier getrunken, und wir könne dass am besten !  
Ralf: puh Stimmt!  
Verona: Also dann auf zur letzten Startnummer! Die Nummer 13 ist Seto Kaiba!  
Seto: auf Bühne komm Hallo! schleimig grins  
Publikum: raun Der Kaiba?  
Ralf: Hallo! Warum denkst du das du das Zeug zum Mr. Badesee hast? Kaiba: Nun, ich achte auf meinen Körper, meinen Geist, sehe gut aus und Bin reich, was wollt ihr mehr?  
Verona: Eine Vorführung!  
Kaiba: Kommt sofort! stülpt sich Bauchtanzkostüm über  
Kaiba führt einen 1st klassischen Bauchtanz vor  
Merit: Sag mal, woher kann er das, Mokuba?  
Mokuba: Frag ich mich auch!  
Selas: dasteh und breit grins  
Merit: Selas - weißt du was?  
Selas: kicher Jo!  
Merit: Jetzt erzähl schon!  
Selas: Mokuba müsste es eigentlich wissen!  
Merit: Sag oder ich hau dich! Oder noch besser, ich lass Zorro an deinen Pudding!  
Selas: Wage es! Nein, der liebe Seto hat privat Stunden in seinem Büro Genommen! ganz breit grins  
Kaiba ist fertig, Publikum klatscht und johlt  
Verona: So, das waren jetzt alle! Die Jury wird sich jetzt zurück ziehen Und beraten welche 5 Jungs es in die nächste Runde schaffen, so Lange ist Pause!

Eine halbe Stunde später

Ralf: So, die Jury ist zu einer Entscheidung gekommen, dazu bitte ich alle 13 Teilnehmer noch einmal auf die Bühne.  
Alle kommen auf die Bühne  
Dieter: Ja, da währe zuerst Startnummer 1, Asato Tsuzuki!  
Tsuzuki: grins Hihi!  
Publikum: klatsch  
Diether: Der 2 Kandidat ist die Startnummer 3, Sanji!  
Sanji: Ja! Die Liebe gibt mir Kraft!!! jubel  
Publikum: gröhl klatsch jubel  
Diether: Dann noch Startnummer 6, Malthur!  
Malthur: kurz lächel  
Publikum: Stille  
Malthur: tropf  
Diether: Ja… äh… Des weiteren hat es geschafft die Startnummer 8, Atemu!  
Ralf: Und last but not least - Seto Kaiba mit der Startnummer 13!  
Kaiba: Dollar symbol in Augen hat  
Ralf: Schön, dann kommen wir jetzt zur Runde 2! Die Teilnehmer Bekommen von der Jury Fragen gestellt und sollten sie ehrlich Beantworten! Danach werden leider 2 weitere Teilnehmer Ausscheiden!  
Verona: Also dann, Start frei für Runde 2!  
Heidi: Startnummer 1, bitte vortretten!  
Tsuzuki tritt vor  
Heidi: Tsuzuki, was wünschst du dir für die Welt?  
Tsuzuki: Na ja, das die Leute sterben wenn sie sollen und das der Graf Mir meine Schulden erlässt! Und mehr Süssigkeiten! Graf (im Publikum): Das ich ihm die Schulden erlasse kann er knicken!  
Lockart: Äh… ja… Wie hast du dich auf die Wahl vor bereitet?  
Tsuzuki: Ähm… also… ich musste immer arbeiten. Tatsumi und Konoe haben mit keinen bezahlten Urlaub gegeben…  
Lochart: Das heisst deine Teilnahme hier ist eher spontan?  
Tsuzuki: Ja, das kann man so sagen!  
Diether: Okay, was willst du in deinem Leben noch erreichen?  
Hisoka: (kann ja Gedanken lesen) Das hab ich jetzt nicht gesehen… Nein…  
Ich kenne seine Gedanken nicht… vor sich hin brabbel  
Tsuzuki: Nun ja… ich soll ja ehrlich sein…  
Hisoka: Sag es nicht… sag es nicht!immernoch brabbel  
Tsuzuki: Ich will noch mal mit Hisoka schlafen! Hisoka: Er hat es gesagt!  
Watari & Tatsumi: große Augen mach WIEEEEE?  
Hisoka: Och nix…  
Diether: Danke! Du kannst wieder in die Reihe gehen! Als nächstes bitte Startnummer 3, Sanji!  
Sanji kommt motiviert nach vorn  
Heidi: Was wünschst du dir für eine Welt? wimperklimper  
Merit: Heidis Anmache gesehen hat Oh… diese Schlampe! broddel, auf Heidi losgehen will  
Vegeta: sie am Kragen fest halt Ganz ruhig… und tief durchatmen und Entspannen!  
Sanji: Nun ja… in der Welt die ich mir wünsche geht es den Menschen die Ich liebe gut und sie sind bei mir! Lockhart: Was hast du gemacht um dich vor zu bereiten?  
Sanji: Ganau wie Tsuzuki, bin ich spontan hier lasse einfach die Liebe aus Meinem Herzen sprechen!  
Diether: Und was willst du in deinem Leben noch erreichen?  
Sanji: Ich will einfach nur mit Merit glücklich werden und sie glücklich machen!  
Merit: ICH LIEBE DICH!!! herzchenblick  
Lockhart: Gut, als nächstes bitte Malthur mit der Startnummer 6!  
Malthur kommt nach vorn  
Heidi: So die gleiche Frage an dich: Was für eine Welt wünschst du dir?  
Malthur: konzentriert in Handfläche kuck  
Äh… Weltfrieden, kein Hunger, keine Armen und Gleichheit für Alle! unschuldig grins  
Lockhard: Aja… Und wie hast du dich vorbereitet?  
Malthur: Mit Meditation die mich mein innerstes selbst erkennen lies.  
Diether: Und was willst du noch erreichen?  
Malthur: Ich will Grandy Libra ausspannen, aber erzählt ihnen das bitte Nicht!  
Grandy: Das hab ich gehört!  
Heidi: Okay! Kommen wir zum Vorletzten, die Nummer 8, Atemu bitte!  
Atemu tritt vor  
Heidi: Atemu, was für eine Welt hättest du gern?  
Atemu: Eine ohne böse Zauberer und durchgeknallte Grabräuber!  
Bakura: Soll das eine Anspielung sein?  
Selas: Nein, wie kommst du darau?  
Merit: Bakura, das war kein Wink mit dem Zaunspfahl, das war ein ganzer Zaun!  
Lockhart: Was hast du getan um dich vorzubereiten?  
Atemu: Ähm… ja… unschuldig grins Hab ich vergessen…  
Selas: Autsch! kopfgreif  
Diether: Ah ja… Und was willst du im Leben noch erreichen?  
Atemu: Äh… Bakura davon abhalten die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen Und das Reich der Schatten vernichten!  
Ralf: Danke, Atemu! Nun zu Startnummer 13, Seto Kaiba!  
Kaiba tritt mit geschwellter Brust und breitgrinsend vor  
Heidi: Hallo Kaiba! Was für eine Welt wünschst du dir?  
Kaiba: Eine in der alle gleich sind, egal welcher Stand, Hautfarbe oder Religion und das alle in Frieden leben können!  
Merit: (zu Selas) das kauft dem doch eh Keiner ab!  
Selas: flüster Ich hab gesehen wie er der Jury 500 €- Scheine Zugesteckt hat!  
Merit: Sehr schlau… Was bleibt dann bitte vom Preisgeld noch übrig?  
Selas: Das zahlt er doch aus der Kaffeekasse!  
Merit: heul Mein Kaffee… spinnt der? wimmer  
Lockhart: Nun denn, wie hast du dich vorbereitet?  
Kaiba: Hartes Training und Disziplin sind sicher notwendig, jedoch sollte Man auch auf geistige und psychische Fitness achte,  
Deshalb war ich im Fitnessstudio und habe mich nebenbei mit Antiken Sprachen und der Individuallität der Neurozentren Beschäftigt!  
Marik: Wie war das mit ehrlich antworten?  
Mokuba: Weiss er überhaupt was er da redet?  
Diether: Sehr schön… aber was willst du in deinem Leben noch Erreichen?  
Kaiba: Nun, ich angagiere mich zur Zeit in der Politik und möchte ein Gesetzt durchbringen das es erlaubt Verwandte ersten Grades Zu ehelichen.  
Mokuba: Yes! jubel  
Jury: . . . .  
Verona: Gut, die Jury wird sich jetzt wieder zurück ziehen und Entscheiden welche 3 in der letzten Runde um den Titel des Mr.  
Badesees kämpfen.

15 Minuten später

Ralf: So, wenn ihr jetzt bitte das Ergebnis verkünden wollt?  
Heidi: Natürlich! Also… Weiter sind Tsuzuki, Sanji und Malthur!  
Tsuzuki & Sanji: Yearrr! jubel tanz  
Malthur: kurz lächel  
Kaiba: Verdammte scheiße! Elender Dreckmist! Verfluchter Analausstoß!  
Tobsuchtanfall bekomm  
Atemu: Tja… Schicksal!  
Kaiba: Hör bloß mit deinem blöden Schicksal auf, du Kleiner…! Atemu Würg  
Atemu: Gaaaa…. röchel  
Merit: Lass das, Kaiba!  
Kaiba: Atemu weiter würg  
Merit & Sanji: Atemu befrei  
Kaiba: wie Wurzelzwerg auf und abhüpf Wüähhhhhhh.  
Mist… Mist… Mist… Mist… Mist… Mist… zedder tob  
Selas: Kaiba tröst Tja, man kann sich halt nicht alles kaufen!  
Kaiba: (zu Sanji) wehe du vergeigst es jetzt noch, Küchefatzke!  
Merit: hundebettelblick Du bist unsere letzte Hoffnung, Schatz!  
Sanji: brustschwell Für dich geb ich alles Darling! herzchenblick  
Ralf: Wir machen jetzt eine Pause um die Bühne für die letzte Runde Umzubauen! Wir rufen euch dann über Lautsprecher wenn es weiter Geht!

SKuBMAVLMKMSM sitzt am See

Merit: Sanji massier  
Sanji: Äh… sabber träum  
Marik: Merit, pass auf er sabbert!  
Merit: mit Taschentuch Sanji sabber weg mach Oh… passiert ihm Öfter…  
Selas: Wo haben die Sanis eigentlich Kain hingebracht?  
Mibo: In das Schwesternzimmer bei den Umkleiden!  
Bakura: (zu Mibo) Wieso bist du eigentlich schon wieder so nüchtern?  
Mibo: NÜCHTERN??? Mist… Bier holen renn  
Selas: Wie kann man nur so süchtig sein?  
Merit: sanji umarm So süchtig wie ich nach dir, mein Knutschiwutschiknuddelwuddelschnuckiputzi!  
Sanji: Und ich nach dir, Prinzessin! herzchenblick  
Vegeta: Jetzt geht das schon wieder los! Könnt ihr das nicht mal lassen?  
Ich glaube es haben jetzt alle mitbekommen!  
Selas: zustimmend nick  
Lautsprecher: Wir bitten die Teilnehmer des Mr. Badesee Wettbewerbs In 15 Minuten an die Bühne!  
Marik: Hey, Sanji! Komm wieder zu dir! Es geht los!  
Merit: Ja, Komm Schatz! Du musst jetzt deinen Preis abholen!  
Sanji: Und hopp! Ab geht's! Merit schnapp und zur Bühne renn  
Selas: Hatten die Jagdwurst zum Frühstück?  
Atemu: Merit mag Jagdwurst nicht!  
Selas: -.- Das war ironisch gemeint!  
Atemu: Wer ist Ironisch?  
Selas: niedergeschlagen ist Niemand! Los lasst uns gehen! (denkt: ) Gott, ich verliere die scheiß Wette noch…  
Marik: Wisst ihr was ich gehört hab? Ich glaub die letzte Runde ist So eine Art Quiz- Runde!  
Selas: Marik anstarr Was hast du gesagt?  
Marik: Na das die letzte Runde eine Quiz- Runde ist! Selas: Hihi!!!! Zorro: Was ist jetzt so lustig?  
Selas: Ach nix! (denkt: ) Hihi… wir wissen ja alle das Sanji nicht der Schlauste ist, ja, ich gewinn die Wette! vor sich hin grins  
Lasst uns gehen und sehen wie Sanji sich blamiert!  
Kaiba: Hey, er ist unsere letzte Hoffnung!  
Selas: Ach ne…  
Alle machen sich auf zur Bühne

Die Bühne ist umgebaut, es stehen jetzt drei Pulte mit Buzzer da  
Ralf: In der letzten Runde werden die Kandidaten auf ihr Allgemein-  
Wissen geprüft. Sie bekommen Fragen gestellt und wer als erstes Auf den Buzzer haut und richtig antwortet bekommt Punkte die Je nach Frage unterschiedlich hoch sind, bei Falschen Antworten bekommt er Punkte abgezogen und die beiden Anderen können versuchen zu antworten.  
Verona: Die Punkte werden allerdings im Geheimen gezählt und erst Am Ende bekannt gegeben. Wir wollen ja niemanden entmutigen!  
Soweit alles klar?  
Sanji: Klaro!  
Tsuzuki: Glaub schon!  
Malthur: kurz nick  
Ralf: Schön! Dann begrüße ich jetzt unseren Quiz- master! Hier ist Günther Jauch!  
Günter Jauch: auf Bühne komm, verbeug Guten Abend!  
Verona: Na dann! Los geht's!  
Günther: Erst mal möchte ich ihnen gratulieren, dass sie es so weit Geschafft haben! Und hier ist auch schon die erste Frage: Unter welchem Namen war der Sohn des Pharao Abnankanon Bekannt?  
Sanji: Buzzer drück Atemu!  
Günther: Das ist vollkommen richtig! Frage 2: Wie lautet der vollständige Name der Miss Hellsing?  
Tsuzuki: drück Lady Integra Wingates Hellsing.  
Günther: Richtig! 3. Frage! In welchem New Yorker Stadtteil ist es Krokodilen verboten in der Badewanne zu schlafen?  
Malthur: drück Manhetten? Günther: Das ist leider falsch! Andere Vorschläge?  
Sanji: drück Brooklyn!  
Günther: Korrekt! Frage 4! Wie heissen die Steine mit denen man an Einen anderen Ort reisen kann?  
Malthur: drück Telelportsteine! Günther: Das ist Richtig! Frage 5! Was ist Sake Maki?  
Malthur: drück Schnaps.  
Günther: Äh… nicht ganz! Tsuzuki, Sanji, eure Chance!  
Sanji & Tsuzuki: gleichzeitig drück  
Günther: Oh… das heißt dann wohl Schere, Stein, Papier!  
Sanji und Tsuzuki spielen Schere, Stein, Papier à Tsuzuki gewinnt  
Sanji: Mist…  
Tsuzuki: Sake Maki ist eine Art des japanischen Sushi bei dem der Rohe Fisch auf schiffförmigen Reis liegt!  
Günther: Richtig! Frage 6! Wo finden jedes Jahr die nationalen Meisterschaften im Paar- Matratzen- Turnen statt?  
Sanji: drück Strinkelhorstdorf Günther: Was kann ich da noch sagen… richtig! Frage 7! Wie ist der Name des Avatar?  
Tsuzuki: drück Müller?  
Günther: Leider Falsch! Malthur, Sanji, eine Idee?  
Sanji: drück Mh… Arnold?  
Günther: Leider wieder Falsch! Malthur?  
Malthur: drück Rumpelstilzchen?  
Günther: Nein, der Name des Avatar ist Aarn!  
Merit: Och Sanji… wie oft haben wir uns das jetzt angeschaut?  
Günther: Gut, Frage 8: Auf welchem Kontinent liegt der Himalaya?  
Malthur: drück Asien!  
Günther: Richtig! Frage 9! Wofür steht die Abkürzung DGB?  
Sanji: drück Deutscher Gewerkschafts-Bund!  
Günther: Das ist richtig!  
Kaiba: Woher weiß der so was?  
Merit: Halloho! Jeder der schlauer ist als 4 Meter Feldweg weiß das!  
Allgemeinwissen mein lieber!  
Kaiba: Was soll das heißen?  
Merit: Och nüx! unschuldig pfeiff  
Günther: Frage 10! Wer ist die Hauptfigur in Schillers "die Räuber?  
Tsuzuki: drück Hamlet!  
Günther: Leider falsch! Andere Vorschläge?  
Sanji: drück Karl Moor!  
Günther: Völlig richtig!  
Kaiba: Oh mein Gott, er schafft es! der Ohnmacht nahe sei  
Selas: (verdammt, so verliere ich die Wette! ) Seit wann ist der so Schlau?  
Merit: wissend grins  
Bakura: Nachhilfe?  
Merit: Kleine Lernmotivation!  
Günther: Kommen wir zu Frage 11! Was bekommt man wenn man in Einem Niederländischen Kaufhaus Rotzeboddel kauft?  
Sanji: drück Hagebuttenmarmelade!  
Günther: überrascht ist Richtig!  
SKuBMAVLMKS: Mund offen steh  
Merit: stolz auf ihre Lehrstunden ist  
Günther: Frage 12! Wer erfand den Dudelsack?  
Tsuzuki: Drück Die Schotten!  
Günther: Nein!  
Malthur: Die Chinesen!  
Günther: Richtige Antwort! Frage 13! Der Orgasmus welchen Tieres Dauert ganze 30 Minuten?  
Tsuzuki: drück Der des Schweins!  
Günther: Richtig!  
Sanji: Echt jetzt!? Ich will im nächsten Leben ein Schwein sein…  
Malthur: Ich auch…  
Günther: Frage 14! Wer ist der derzeitige Bundespräsident?  
Sanji: drück Horst Köhler!  
Günther: Wieder richtig!  
Bakura: Der schafft es wirklich! Selas: der Verzweiflung nahe sei  
Günther: So, letzte Frage! Fussball WM 1974, Wer stand sich im Finale Gegenüber und wie ging es aus?  
Sanji: drück BRD gegen DDR mit einem 1:0 Sieg für die DDR durch Sparwasser in der 78. Minute!  
Günther: Das ist völlig korrekt! Wir werden jetzt kurz die Punkte Zusammen zählen! Solange ist Pause! -------------------------------

Merit: auf Sanji zuspring Du bist der Tollste, Schatz! abknutsch Sanji: Ich weiß! grins zurück knutsch  
Selas: (Wenn er gewinnt bin ich angearscht)  
Merit: flüster zu Selas Besorg dir schon mal paar Gummihandschuhe!  
Selas: Halt bloß den Mund! überlegt wem sie die Strafe aufdrückt  
Marik: Warum soll sie sich Gummihandschuhe zulegen?  
Merit: flüster Eine kleine Wette! Halt dich fern von ihr sonst drückt Sie dir ihre Strafe auf!  
Bakura: Du hast es echt drauf, Alter! Sanji auf Schulter klopf  
Sanji: Danke, Danke! theatralisch verbeug  
Kaiba: Noch ist nix entschieden! Freu dich nicht zu früh!  
Sprecher: Wir bitten die Teilnehmer der Letzten Runde zur Bühne!  
Sanji/ Tsuzuki/ Malthur: auf Bühne komm  
Ralf: So, die Punkte sind ausgezählt und der Gewinner steht fest!  
Kommen wir erst zu Platz 3! Mit minus 20 Punkten - Malthur!  
Malthur: -.- Mist!  
Merit: vor sich hin brabbel Sanji muss gewinnen, Sanji muss gewinnen!  
Marik: Vor Spannung in Ohnmacht fall à niemanden interessiert es Verona: Und Platz 2, mit 210 Punkten geht an… Tsuzuki!  
Tsuzuki: Was, ich?  
Sanji: Ich hab gewonnen?  
Merit: total ausrast Jaaaaaaaaa!!!!! ICH LIEBE DICH!  
Selas: Ohr in Richtung Merit zuhalt ja, ist ja gut! Reg dich ab!  
Merit: mit Finger auf Selas zeig Haha! Wette verloren! Putzdienst Die nächsten Monate!  
Bakura: Wette?  
Merit: Wir haben gewettet wer die Wahl gewinnt! Pass auf, oder sie drückt dir die Strafe auf!  
Vegeta: Wie kann man nur so dumm sein und gegen Sanji wetten?  
Kaiba: Frag ich mich auch! sich vor Lachen kugel  
Selas: beide boshaft ankuck  
Vegeta & Kaiba: oO Selas: Kommt doch mal mit!  
Vegeta & Kaiba: schluck  
Ralf: Sanji, herzlich Glückwunsch! Und hier ist dein Preis!  
junge, knapp bekleidete Frau kommt auf die Bühne und gibt Sanji einen Scheck und ein Küsschen  
Merit: fuchsteufelswild wird Wuahhh! auf Bühne stürm und Frau Umbringen will LASS DEINE SCHLAMPENFINGER VON MEINEM VERLOBTEN!  
Bakura: vor Merit stell Ganz ruhig! Reg dich ab!  
Merit: Bakura weg schubs auf Bühne renn vor Sanji stell M- E- I- N- E!  
Sanji: Merit umarm Ist ja gut! Ich lieb doch nur dich!  
Merit: heul Diese Kuh hat dich angefasst! Wuähähä!  
Vegeta und Zorro kommen niedergeschlagen wieder zurück  
Selas grinst immer noch diabolisch  
Atemu: Wasn bei euch los?  
Selas: Wirst du zuhause sehen!  
Atemu: Das kann nix gutes sein…  
Selas: Wann lassen wir die Party steigen?  
Kaiba: Heute natürlich noch!  
Mokuba: Ja! Party! Kaiba: Du gehst um 9 ins Bett!  
Mokuba: Och Mist…  
Selas: Lass ihn doch! zischt nicht wahr?  
Kaiba: Schon gut! Also bis halb 10!  
Mibo: Ich hol Kain! Dann könne wir los!  
Sanji: Erst will ich noch mal baden! Merit nehm und ins Wasser schmeiß  
Merit: kreisch platsch  
Sanji: Los! Du auch! Atemu hinterher schmeiß und selber rein spring  
Vegeta & Kaiba: Merit und Atemu auslach  
Selas gibt den beiden einen Tritt  
Vegeta & Kaiba: ins Wasser flieg Wuahhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
Vegeta: Hey! Das war fies!  
Selas: Ich weiß! grins  
Marik: Selas ins Wasser schubs Tihihihi…  
Bakura schnappt sich Zorro und Marik am Handgelenk und springt mit ihnen ins Wasser  
Mokuba: Man seid ihr kindisch!  
Mibo und Kain kommen von hintern angerannt und schubsen Mokuba ins Wasser, springen hinterher  
Merit: Hähä… Bakura Schlamm in Nacken werf und damit Schlammschlacht anfang

Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind (klar, sind ja Götter) dann Schlammschlachten sie noch heute… 


End file.
